


peace and quiet

by uqu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, I could've gone a lot of other directions with this but oh well, Post-Canon, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 14:49:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7512386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uqu/pseuds/uqu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance is too tired to talk, for once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	peace and quiet

When Lance agreed to speak at the union ceremony, he imagined it would be short and sweet, like a "thanks for not trying to kill us alongside Zarkon, peace out" kind of deal. The event was supposed to be a short dinner and festival to commemorate the unification of all of the small kingdoms and countries freed from Zarkon's empire under one alliance, which was originally Allura's idea, but Coran turned it into a big formal ball where communities would perform cultural dances and songs, and political leaders (a.k.a. Kings, Presidents, Allura and Team Voltron) would give speeches to incite positive emotion about the merger. Shiro was already the host of the event, so he got out the deal; Allura and Coran were in charge of organizing a choir to perform an Altean elegy; Pidge insisting on being the one to give their father and brother medals for their bravery on the Kerberos mission; Hunk was too nervous to give a speech, opting for meal duty instead, and Keith was just... Keith. In his mind, Allura was basically begging him to do it, and he was pretty confident in his ability to say a couple paragraphs about countries becoming friends or whatever, but when she handed him the outline he regretted ever even thinking to agree.

It was long after the ceremony had ended, and Keith had already returned to their hotel room to read peacefully. Lance sluggishly creaked open the door, slouching and groaning as he shuffled in. Keith peered up from his novel, muttering a small "tired?" while reaching for his bookmark. Lance groaned louder in response.

"Ugh, I feel like my tongue got put in a washing machine. _Look_!" Lance stuck out his tongue. "I thinphk ish bruishing!"

"I'm pretty sure that's not possible." Keith snorted and stood up and let Lance bury his head in his shoulder, as he usually did back on the ship when he was fatigued from training. He let most of his weight fall to his side and his eyes slid shut. "Who knew even _you_ could get tired of talking."

"M'm too tired to think of somethin' smart back." Lance mumbled into his collarbone, Keith smiling against his cheek.

"I'll remember that next time I want to shut you up." Keith snaked his hands under Lance's limp arms, threading through to his back and massaging small circles around his shoulder blades. Lance keened under his touch, pliable and exasperated. Keith hummed, and moved closer to his ear, tickling his hair. "Let's do something else then."

Keith brought his face millimeters from Lance's looking up through his lashes and exhaled once, twice, before just slightly brushing their lips together. He stepped forward slightly to allow Lance to sit on the bed but continued his clasp his hands behind his back, resting below the curve of his spine, and sat on one of his knees. He was looking from above now, Lance letting out tired breathes and sleepily gazing at his lips. Keith, pleased, gently pressed their mouths together again and Lance sighed into the kiss, one parts fatigue and two parts satisfaction.

"Can we sit..." He said against his lips, almost breathlessly.

Keith admitted once before that he at least kind of liked Lance's banter, but he wouldn't be lying if he said that Lance being reduced to just a couple words was a nice change too. He slid his hands from his back around to his waist and up to the base of his neck, moving his fingers back and forth in rotating motion. He cocked his head just a bit to the right and pressed forward, suckling softly on Lance's bottom lip. He slowly brushed his fingers down Lance's arm to grasp his hand and bring it to his chest. Lance slowly lowered himself to lay down on the bed, lazily tangling his fingers with Keith's.

Keith continued to work at his neck before moving to his shoulder to allow his to rest his head on the sheets, pulling away to stare at him. His middle and index fingers circled a particularly tight spot, and Lance's eyes fluttered shut. Keith took the opportunity to kiss him again, biting lightly at his lip.

"M'm... sleepy." Lance mumbled into his lips.

Keith chuckled at that. " _Yeah_ , I can tell." He rested his chin on his collarbone to talk into his neck. "I think you overestimated how much you can run your mouth. Let me lay with you?"

Lance stared for a second, then let his gaze soften and rest into a lazy smile.

"S'really good to be home, " He said, quietly, before nodding off.

_Yeah, Lance shutting up for once was pretty nice._


End file.
